


Reassurance

by Mellasaphian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellasaphian/pseuds/Mellasaphian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cute post-pacifist stuff with Papyrus and Alphys? Just the big-hearted skeleton reassuring the zero-confidence lizard that he thinks she's great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

Papyrus looked off the cliff at the rolling green hills of the surface world that he had never seen,a warm swelling sensation in his chest cavity caused the permanent smile of his to grow wider as possibilities for the future stretched out infinitely before the optimistic skeleton.  
He absently brought up a gloved hand as the strong wind blew about him, causing his scarf to whirl about wildly, before his smile feel slightly on what had been brought to him on the wind.  
Papyrus walked into the strong breeze in order to find the source of the sobs. He found her behind a boulder curled up in a yellow ball with her tail curled tightly around her abdomen and face contoured in sadness.  
“ALPHYS WHY ARE YOU CRYING?” He exclaimed as worry imprinted on his face and he dropped down next to the scientist.  
Alphys nearly leaped in surprise and hastily tried to hide her tears from her audience, finding it futile once the larger skeleton sat down.  
“Oh, p-papyrus, i-it’s nothing.” Her voice warbled as she tried to swallow back her tears.  
“A FRIEND OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS CRYING IN SADNESS IS NOT NOTHING.” Papyrus immediately discouraged as he pulled the reptilian monster close and wrapped her in a warm hug.  
“TELL THE GREAT PAPYRUS WHAT CAUSES YOU SUCH SADNESS.”  
Alphys sighed and rested her head against his sternum and closed her eyes.  
“I-i really don’t deserve to be here, with all of you, e-especially U-Undyne. All of you are so good and haven’t done anything wrong, i-I’ve hurt people. Experiments that went awry and i-instead of admitting I was w-wrong and asking for h-help i-i covered it up and his it all away!” At some point she had started figuring with her hands as tears leaked through her eyes and soaked into Papyrus’ top.  
The skeleton rubbed a gloved hand over her back as she let it out, listening intently.  
“I-i don’t d-deserve to be free with all of you. I’m a horrible person!”  
Alphys’ eyes flew open when insistent pressure under her chin caused her to look up into narrowed eyes of the innocent skeleton.  
“DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT. YOUR GOOD DEEDS OUTRANK YOUR ‘MISTAKES’ ON EVERY LEVEL. NOT EVERYONE CAN BE AS PERFECT AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND EVEN I MAKE MISTAKES! WHY SHOULD THAT MAKE YOU UNWORTHY OF HAPPINESS?” His voice was still loud, but it had taken on a much calmer quality as he spoke to his friend.  
“IT MATTERS NOT WHAT YOU’VE DONE, BUT WHAT YOU’VE LEARNED BECAUSE OF THE MISTAKES YOU’VE MADE.” He gently brushed his glove beneath her eyes and across her cheeks. “NO MORE TEARS.”  
Alphys gave Papyrus a small smile and nod before yelping in surprise when he stood up, her still in his arms, and took off to where the others were, pulling a laugh out of the yellow monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given to me by an anonymous Tumblr user. Short and sweet... I think. If you have any prompts, feel free to send them my way and I'll see what I can do with them.
> 
> ~Mellasaphian


End file.
